Is Nothing Sacred?
by xabbycadabbyx
Summary: Her feelings after their relationship ended had taken over her thoughts. On a night where big news is made public how does Miley feel? Niley Oneshot/Songfic


**A/N: Okay, this is my first story so I hope you all like it. I worked pretty hard on it but I don't think it is my best work. Based on a song called "Is Nothing Sacred" by Meat Loaf. I heard it and thought that it would be a great Niley sonfgic for my first entry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the thoughts in my head.**

* * *

_If a love as strong as ours couldn't make it all the way, _

_can anything make sense at all?_

Nothing made sense to her anymore. She didn't get the purpose of waking each morning only to find her life in shambles. Everything had a hidden side. Nothing could be out in the open anymore. He had proved that to her.

_If a love so deep and pure couldn't make it all the way_

_Then Mount Everest could slide_

_And Jerusalem could fall_

Her whole world had fallen apart when he had said those 7 words; " I think we should see other people." Those words still stung even after 9 months. She had told everyone that it was a mutual decision, that they had both decided that it wasn't working. But, what only a few knew was that she felt the exact opposite.

_Is nothing sacred anymore? _

_Is forever just another word?_

_Is a promise something people used to keep when love was worth fighting for?_

_If we can say goodbye_

_If we can say goodbye_

_Is nothing sacred anymore?_

_If we can say goodbye_

_Is nothing sacred anymore?_

He broke the promise. He shattered her abilities to trust anyone. He promised he would love her forever, that nothing could ever come between them. That he would always be there for her and a lot of other things that made him seem more perfect at the time but that she knew was bullshit now. Since their parting nothing was special. He was her 24/7 and now that he was gone what did she have to focus her attention on? Nothing.

_I can hear the final words_

_Every sentence that was said_

_Don't know what turned our lives around_

"I think we should see other people, I think we should see other people. I think we should see other people. I think we should see other people."

The worst part? She didn't know why. What had caused him to change his feelings about her so drastically and quickly?

_It doesn't matter who was right_

_There's no justice in a dream_

_Never thought a heart could break _

_Without making any sound_

Her heart had no choice. She couldn't show her devastation. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see how broken she was. She had to be smiley and strong for her fans well her insides were numb. Nothing she did was rational anymore. The pictures? She couldn't remember taking them anymore. Her heart had to break silently. The career she chose decided that for her.

_Is nothing sacred anymore?_

_Is forever just another word/_

_Is a promise something people used to keep when love was worth fighting for?_

_If we can say goodbye_

_If we can say goodbye_

_Is nothing sacred anymore?_

_If we can say goodbye_

_Is nothing sacred anymore?_

Forever. That was no longer a word she could associate love with. For this broken hearted teenager forever was affiliated with; pain, anger, hurt, mistrust, lies, betrayal and things of that nature. Love couldn't last forever. She didn't think it was possible.

_Our love was as certain as the dawn_

_As solid and safe as any love could be_

When they were together she could always count on him. He was always there. It was the one thing that was always dependable. He would always listen to her problems no matter how busy he was. Always be a shoulder for her to cry on. He could calm her down, cheer her up, anything. He had that effect on her. Now the only thing he could do was make her cry.

_Our love was a star you wish upon_

_And you thought that I'd save you_

_Could've sworn that you saved you_

He had saved her from pain countless times. The heartbreaking thing was that he was now the cause of her pain.

_Is nothing sacred anymore?_

_Is forever just another word?_

_Is a promise something people used to keep when love was worth fighting for?_

_If we can say goodbye_

_If we can say goodbye_

_Is nothing sacred anymore?_

_Is nothing sacred anymore?_

_Is forever just another word?_

_Is a promise something people used to keep when love was worth fighting for?_

_If we can say goodbye_

_If we can say goodbye_

_Is nothing sacred anymore?_

_If we can say goodbye_

_Is nothing sacred anymore_

All the memories flooded back as she sat there wrapped in her Hello Kitty blanket. Nothing was sacred anymore. Especially to Miley as she lounged in her pajamas eating ice cream - on what would have been there three year anniversary - watching the breaking news on the celebrity scene:** Nelena Confirmed by Miss Gomez and Mr. Jonas themselves.**

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I can take critism so tell me if you liked it or if I need to try harder**

**Thanks**

**Abby**


End file.
